CCB 2016/Vector VS Wackeldackel
Vector: -ist in Downunda- Breezie ist abgehauen.... sorry Canku. Canku: -per Walkie-Talkie- Schon okay... jetzt hast du einen anderen Whack-MC als Gegner als zweite Chance, er nennt sich Wackeldackel. Vector: Okay, danke Canku ;) 1 plötzlich vor einem Supermarkt und ein Hund ist an einer Leine gebunden mit einem Maulkorb, Vector bückt sich nach unten zu ihm- Was ist das für ein Schei*, Scourge hat dich schon zerstört, also hör auf bei Canku zu schleimen und jetzt treffe ich einen Hund, der behauptet ein Hund zu sein wer dich feiert ist von einem Hvrensohn Fan du sitzt mit Hunden in der Gasse - die Hundesohn-Gang?! bring deine Runde, doch das klingt nicht nach Freude, sondern nach einer Drohung und die Mülltonne auf der du gesessen hattest ist in Wirklichkeit deine Wohnung was willst du eigentlich von mir? Du siehst so aus als bräuchtest du mehr Kalzium du süßer Hund wirst im Battle kalt gemacht - Kalter Hund alleine dass du in deinen Runden dich als geilen Hund betitelst steigert die Ungläubigkeit du machst auf Gangsterhund und du hast nicht mal eine Kaltschnäuzigkeit behaupte doch, dass du heiß bist, komm schon du hast du nämlich erst nach dem King Finale recht, wenn du auf CS triffst - Hot Dog halt die Klappe du Hund, du bist genau wie Scourge ein Faker und gehorchst meinen Befehlen, du machst Platz für Vector das Achtelfinale erreichst du nicht, gegen Scourge bleibt der einzige Sieg denn wie willst du mich zerstören? Dich f*ckt sogar Charmy! Hook klatscht dem Hund eine und trägt eine Sonnenbrille Fakeb*tches wie dich f*ck ich dein Image ist so authentisch wie ich du bist the best? du Spast machst nur The Bs Namen schlecht what does the dog say? wuff wuff.... und das soll auch so bleiben Vector zerreißt dich und macht gegen dich keinen Porn du bist die zweite Hündin, die Scourge genommen hat nach Song Logik gibts bei dir keine, man merkt dass du keinen Abschluss hast und Scourge wird dich f*cken, da seine Freundin laut dir "wuff wuff" macht what does the dog say? wuff wuff.... und das soll auch so bleiben 2 macht die Leine los und geht mit dem Hund Gassi- Soll ich dir mal einen tollen Witz erzählen? der Hund versucht mir was zu befehlen schon wenn man unsere Crews vergleicht habe ich gewonnen ich habe einen Ninja bei mir und du hast für deine Crew ein paar Ä*sche gerochen Wackeldackel wackelt höchstens seinen Hintern und wird deswegen fliegen du weiblicher Hund mit Zitzen, es reicht schon, dich doggy in den A*sch zu f*cken! doch dann komme ich in den Knast, da du mich dann anzeigen würdest du Loser ich lass es also lieber, sonst gelte ich im Knast glatt als warmer Bruder Fiona lutscht Schwänze... heftige Homage du Bast*rd doch die Homage war schlecht umgesetzt, da du nie einen Akku hattest du willst mit deiner Runde zeigen, dass du mir ans Bein pisst und du genau deswegen einen Tritt in die Fresse kriegst und krass dass du auf zwei Beine stehen kannst der heftigste Front in deiner Runde gegen Scourge war, dass jeder seine Tage hat und dieser Wackeldackel bleibt durch und durch Zwitter dein größter Feind im Leben ist der Hundezwinger Hook sitzt im Kinderzimmer Fakeb*tches wie dich f*ck ich dein Image ist so authentisch wie ich du bist the best? du Spast machst nur The Bs Namen schlecht what does the dog say? wuff wuff.... und das soll auch so bleiben Vector zerreißt dich und macht gegen dich keinen Porn du bist die zweite Hündin, die Scourge genommen hat nach Song Logik gibts bei dir keine, man merkt dass du keinen Abschluss hast und Scourge wird dich f*cken, da seine Freundin laut dir "wuff wuff" macht what does the dog say? wuff wuff.... und das soll auch so bleiben 3 packt den Hund, weil er auf den Boden geschissen hat du kannst versuchen, so gut wie möglich auf dem Beat zu flexen doch die Schei*e die du dropst nennst du texten? was für Punchlines? Die kannst du nicht mal ordentlich verpacken man hätte die Autogeräusche bei deinem Outro machen sollen, dann hätte man dich nicht verstanden du disst als Gangster Scourge mit dem Knast, wow wie hart das einzige was du je im Leben gemacht hattest, was im Knast passiert, ist dass du die Seife fallen lässt warum mich keine Line von dir trifft? ein Hund der bellt, beißt nicht die Runde gegen dich hat mich übelst abgefvckt du pisst auf andere, während ich dich im Battle nass mach' den Hund ins Meer- Kategorie:CtC 2016 16-tel Finale